grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alaira
Appearance Alaira is about 5'3" tall. She has short black hair and dark brown eyes. Alaira tends to wear a blue tunic, but that's more for mobility when fighting. Personality Alaira is outgoing, but shy. She doesn't really like to talk about herself, but loves to talk weapons and battle strategy. Because Alaira acts faster than she thinks most times, she can be quite oblivious at times, missing seemingly obvious solutions to issues. On the other hand when she stops to assess the situation she easily overcomes that flaw. Alaira is a hot head. She will fight no matter the odds, not stopping until she is knocked out or killed. She can become so enraged that she throws any caution she may have to the wind. Alaira is totally stubborn, and loves to argue. If one does something she deems morally questionable, they must be prepared to face her wrath. Biography Alaira is from Kokoyashi Village. As the Red militia failed time and again to keep the Blues out, her mother, Lauretta, decided to flee the city.Lauretta's husband had died before Alaira was old enough to remember. The towns folk warned her that the militias were mostly harmless, as they were entirely ineffective, but Lauretta feared escalation. She and Alaira set sail for a new home. After weeks on the East Blue, Lauretta spotted a ship in the distance. She attempted to hail the vessel, but was ignored. The vessel, obviously of marine origin, continued and collided with the small boat Alaira and Lauretta had been sailing. Alaira washed up in Kokoyashi Village weeks later starved and angry. She wanted revenge. Professions Primary Merchant Merchants are fairly charismatic people who are skilled in both bargaining and selling things to others. Their expertise means that they are very knowledgeable of the economy, and deal with all manner of merchandise. Additionally, they they tend to be well-connected in trading circles. Primary Trait: Merchants can get a 15% discount on any purchases they make, no matter what the item. Additionally, a merchant may purchase any item that is available to be purchased, regardless of additional requirements. However, they will pay 15% extra for every requirement they’re “jumping over.” Secondary Weapon Specialist A Weapon Specialist is someone who has to some degree devoted their life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as swords, axes, whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or even cannons. Characters who have this profession have no maximum rank for techniques involving their specified weapon. Traits 'Professional Traits' * Hardened Fighter (1 Trait): Through excessive training in breaking planks, punching rocks, and all those durability-building exercises, the character’s arms, up to their elbows, and their legs, up to their knees, have gained flesh that is as hard as iron, making them much more resistant to physical damage. * Tough Bargainer (1 Trait): Ever the successful business person, merchants know how to extract money from people and to keep as much as they can from leaving their pocket. Thus, they will always earn 20% more Beli from every Mini Arc they participate in. 'General Traits' Fate of the Swift (3 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your agility stat. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. Combat Style Alaira likes to run in with twin daggers swinging as fast as she can in order to do as much damage as quickly as possible. She is left handed, so she holds the left dagger normally. Her right dagger sits in a reverse grip. Character Stats Items Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. Iron Dagger X2 (Starting Item): Short blades about a foot long. Nothing special about them. Blue Tunic: Blue cloth tunic. Good for mobility, bad for protection. Techniques * Stab (Rank 4): '''The user sprints at the opponent main hand dagger outstretched aimed at a target. Stat- Agility ** '''Twin Stab (Rank 8): The user sprints at the target stabbing with both daggers aimed at a target. Stat- Agility * Quick Slash '''(Rank 4): '''A quick slash at the target. Stat- Agility ** '''Side Swipe (Rank 8): '''The user slashes at the target putting their weight behind the blow. Should end with the user turned perpendicular to the target. Stat- Agility Category:NPC